dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lista de Majins
Esta é uma lista de pessoas controladas por Babidi. Para os demônios mágicos, veja Majin Esta é uma lista de Majins, pessoas sob o controle da mágica de Babidi que aparecem na [[Dragon Ball (franquia)|série Dragon Ball]], incluindo video games. Majins no mangá e anime Soldados Majin thumb|Um grupo de dez soldados Babidi tem vários soldados sob seu controle, com seus uniformes parecidos com o de Pui Pui. Eles realmente não representavam nenhuma ameaça a nenhum dos Guerreiros Z. Dois deles foram comidos por Yakon, e a maioria foram mortos por Gohan durante a luta na Nave de Babidi. Já que estes homens foram ordenados a lutar e estavam localizados no nível em cima de Babidi e abaixo do nível três onde Dabura e Gohan lutaram, pode ser dito que eles seriam o quarto e último estágio antes de chegar ao ovo de Boo, caso Gohan tivesse derrotado Dabura no começo. Yamu thumb|left|Yamu Yamu faz par com Spopovich e é mandado ao Torneio de Artes Marciais para conseguir energia para Babidi, o mago. A energia que eles cosneguem é necessária para acordar Majin Boo. Quando Yamu e Spopovich completam sua tarefa, Babidi mata Spopovich e quando Yamu vê isto ele tenta escapar mas é morto por Pui Pui. Spopovich thumb|Spopovich Uma vez um terráqueo normal e fraco, ele luta contra Mr. Satan e perde no primeiro round do 24º Torneio de Artes Marciais. Babidi controlou sua mente junto com Yamu na saga Boo. Spopovich então se tornou um completo psicopata. Ele foi mandado por Babidi para coletar energia no 25º Torneio. Ele luta com Videl no primeiro round e bate nela até quase morrer até que Yamu diz para ele terminar a luta. Spopovich então termina a luta jogando Videl fora do ringue. Yamu e Spopovich atacam Gohan quando ele se transforma em Super Saiyajin 2 e, com um dispositivo especial, eles roubam sua energia. Após completamente drená-lo, eles retornam ao seu mestre Babidi para entregar a energia. Babidi decide que eles já não são mais necessários e, usando sua magia negra, causa Spopovich a explodir. Por razões desconhecidas, Spopovich perde todo o seu cabelo quando se torna um Majin, e seu sangue também fica roxo. Pui Pui thumb|left|Majin Pui Pui Pui Pui é um soldado de Babidi, chamado Majin, o guardião do nível um na nave de Babidi que guarda o ovo de Majin Boo. Seu planeta natal, Zoon, tem uma gravidade de 10 G's, que ele acredita ser uma vantagem sobre outros lutadores. Porém, Vegeta luta e rapidamente mata porque ele já havia treinado sob 500 G's. Pui Pui depois faz uma aparição na saga Super 17 de Dragon Ball GT. Yakon thumb|Yakon Yakon é outro dos soldados Majin de Babidi. Ele é de um lugar distante do universo que não tem luz. Ele luta com Goku no segundo nível da nave de Babidi. Ele também pode comer ataques como o Kamehameha e a aura Super Saiyajin. Goku passa isso e derrotar Yakon continuamente aumentando seu poder e dando a Yakon mais energia que ele podia aguentar, causando Yakon a explodir. Dabura thumb|left|Majin Dabura O Rei dos Demônios, Dabura é possuído por Babidi e serve como seu braço direito e soldado mais poderoso. Ele é transformado em um biscoito e comido por Majin Boo após ele perceber que a criatura é incontrolável e tenta destruí-lo. No anime, Dabura acaba no Paraíso e já que ele não é mais um servo de Babidi, ele muda de atitute. Ele aparece como uma entidade fantasma com uma disposição fofinha. Majin Vegeta Após ver a luta de Goku e Yakon e perceber que Goku havia alcançado um nível de poder além do seu, Vegeta silenciosamente fez uma decisão de permitir Babidi transformá-lo em Majin. Após perceber que Spopovich e Yamu haviam recebido um aumento de poder por suas transformações Majin, Vegeta pensou que o processo podia ser replicado em si mesmo para que ele pudesse ganhar o poder necessário para finalmente ultrapassar Goku em poder. Mesmo após se transformando em Majin, o orgulho de Vegeta não permitiu qe fosse controlado por Babidi como os outros Majins eram (excluindo Boo), até desobedecendo o comando de Babidi de matar o Supremo Senhor Kaioh para lutar Goku e provar que é mais forte. Ele é visto pela última vez como Majin Vegeta quando ele decide se sacrificar para matar Boo e salvar o mundo (que dá errado). Quando Vegeta é mandado para a Terra por Enma Daioh para lutar com Majin Boo novamente (agora conhecido como Super Boo), ele é visto em sa forma normal, não-Majin. Vegeta se torna Majin novamente nos jogos Dragon Ball: Shin Budokai e Shin Budokai - Another Road, desta vez contra sua vontade, mas logo volta ao normal. Majins em video games Freeza e Cell thumb|left|Majin Cell e Majin Freeza Freeza e Cell foram revividos e transformados em Majins e Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 por Babidi para prevenir que os Guerreiros Z cheguem até o ovo de Boo. Quando Boo sai de seu ovo, Freeza e Cell foram derrotados e mandados de volta ao Inferno, retornando aos seus estados normais. Nesta forma, os dois vilões ganham um poder tremendo. Freeza e Cell, como os outros Majins tem um "M" nas suas testas. Piccolo [[Arquivo:MajinPiccolo.jpg|thumb|Majin Piccolo em Supersonic Warriors 2]] Majin Piccolo aparece na história de Gohan adolescente no jogo de Nintendo DS Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 e no modo história do jogo de PSP Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, embora ele não tenha o M em sua testa. Majin Piccolo aparece com Super Boo, Cell e Freeza em Supersonic Warriors 2 e ele aparece com cópias de Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks do Futuro, e mais em Shin Budokai - Another Road. Após Majin Piccolo ser derrotado, ele se acalma e volta ao normal. Coola do Futuro e Broly do Futuro Em Shin Budokai - Another Road, Coola do Futuro e Broly do Futuro se tornam Majins e viram servos de Babidi do Futuro. Como Piccolo, eles não têm o M em suas testa. Reis da Destruição Majin Garlic Jr., Majin Turles, Majin Slug, Majin Androide 13, Majin Hatchiyack, Majin Bojack, Majin Janemba e Majin Broly são personagens jogáveis em Dragon Ball Heroes, aparecendo pela primeira vez em JM5. Jogadores também podem lutar contra o boss Majin Hildegarn. Eles são chamados Reis da Destruição (破壊王, Hakaio) e são diferentes de outros Majins já que eles, ou pelo menos Garlic Jr., Turles, Slug, Bojack, Janemba, e Hildegarn, perdem as pupilas e ganham aura negra com raios rosas, e são capazes de usar o ataque Mind Break (o único não-Rei da Destruição capaz de usar Mind Break é Majin Vegeta Super Saiyajin 3). Nas missões, os comparsas dos Reis da Destruição são Majin Ginger, Majin Nicky, Majin Sansho para Garlic Jr., Majin Zeeun, Majin Angila, Majin Medamatcha, and Majin Dorodabo para Lord Slug, Majin Raichi para Hatchiyack, e Majin Zangya, Majin Bido, Majin Gokua, and Majin Bujin for Bojack. Como seus líderes, eles ganham a marca Majin na testa e têm aura negra, mas não tem raios rosas e ainda têm suas pupilas. en:List of Majins Categoria:Listas Categoria:Majin